The Detective and The Criminal
by XxLizzie-chanxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is tired of not being put on cases and wishes one day to solve a case and be world renowned for solving a major case. When she bumps into a fight about Project Z her whole life is turned upside down. What is Project Z and what does the notorious Sasuke Uchiha want with that project? Only one way to find out. SasuSaku. Rating may go up. R&R!


**Hey y'all! Ok so I know I should be working on my other story but I just lost interest in it.. I will try to start it up again but I can't guarantee that it would be any time soon. Anyways, this story has been on my mind for a while so lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_The Detective and The Criminal_

Sakura Haruno blew a strand of hair out of her face while she was focusing on the stack of files on her desk. She just had to be stuck with desk duty while the others were out solving crimes that she could be solving. They always underestimate her abilities of being a detective. Sakura groaned as she read over the current file, just another boring case that will be filed away for who knows how long. Her job at the moment, you maybe wondering, is to sort through all the files and put them in a chronological order. She believes that they give her these tasks so they don't have to do them theirselves and they can be out in the field.

"Lazy bastards. This is why I hate being a woman, because men think they can run all over me. Well guess what! I am not doing this anymore!" Sakura shouted, hastily putting away the files in whatever order she deemed fit.

Throwing her coat on, Sakura set out into the dark night, not giving a care in the world that she may get in big trouble. Who cares though? She's not their secretary, she became a detective for a reason and it was NOT to sort through files. She huffed in annoyance, why can't they give her a chance? She would be a damn good detective and everyone knows it except the department themselves.

Sakura was kicking rocks on the sidewalk as she slowly walked to her apartment. She thought about how good it would be to solve a major crime and be well known for doing so well. But that will never happen if they never let her in on a case. As Sakura was walking by an alleyway she heard what sounded like a fight. Being cautious, Sakura took a hold of her gun and slowly approached the noise. She listened in to figure out what was going on.

"Look, if ye don't tell us about Project Z, I'll blow ye damn head off!" Someone said with a rasp in his voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Someone else said, frightened as hell.

'Project z?' Sakura wondered getting closer so she could hear better.

"Okay, listen, Boss knows that Project Z is a bunch of drug experiments and he would like his hands on them for his own profit, now if ye don't tell me where I can get access to project z I will do more then blow ye head off. I'll torture ye until ye are beggin' for mercy!" The first person yelled.

This was when Sakura convened, "Make one move and I'll blow YOUR head off!" With the attacker being distracted, the victim ran off.

She pointed the gun at the attacker, her emerald eyes shone with anger. She slowly walked towards the two men with a deadly calm facade. On the inside, however she was going out of her mind.

'I can NOT believe I am doing this! I am so stupid!' She chastised herself, but continued walking.

The attacker began to laugh, "Ha! What a little girly like ye gonna do to a big ol' man like me, considerin' I have back up," He smirked at the look of shock on Sakura's face.

'Tch, should have seen that one coming! Good going, Sakura!' She thought frantically trying to a figure a way out of this situation.

Suddenly, the guy pinned her up against the brick wall with a lot of force. Sakura winced as he roughly snatched her gun from out of her hands, "Not so tough now are ye? Name's Akira, now what about ye, eh, pretty face?"

Sakura spit in his face and smirked, "How about get the hell off of me!"

Akira smirked, "Fiesty, I like fiesty girls. How about we have a little fun? Toru, Hiro, grab her! I'm gonna teach this one not to mess with the big guys."

Two guys grab Sakura from each side and she began to struggle as Akira took out a knife. He slowly ran the tip down her face and in one swift motion, he had cut her shirt open. Sakura yelped and started to squirm even more. Akira's smirk widened as he looked at her body.

"Ah, we have a looker! Let's look even closer," But before he was able to touch her anymore he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

Sakura saw a tall, thin man with dark locks that spiked up in the back. He had on a black, long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and a red scarf around his neck. He held a gun in one hand and had it aimed at Akira.

"Ack! Boys get 'em!" And with that, his goons ran towards her mysterious savior.

In the blink of an eye, he took down every single one of them, except the main guy. Akira stood up shakily, but he still exuded over-confidence. The mystery guy waited as Akira made his first move. Her savior dodged every punch, every kick, and finally managed to knock Akira down once more.

"Now if you're done, I know your boss is wanting intel on Project Z," Her savior said in a monotonous voice.

'There it is again! What exactly is Project Z!?' Sakura pondered, still watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Akira began to laugh manically, "Yeah? And what does that have to do with ye? Eh? Everyone wants their hand on Project Z."

"Hn, that is none of your concern. Since you have no idea where it is you have no use to me," And with that, her savior shot Akira in the head.

Sakura covered her mouth, she has never seen someone murdered in cold blood. He's so ruthless, this guy who saved me. Noticing that Sakura was there, her savior turned to her. Obsidian clashed with emerald, Sakura gasped at how deep and dark his eyes were, she couldn't help but be mesmerized with them. Shaking out of her thoughts, Sakura realized that he was walking towards her. She backed up against the wall as he held his gun to her.

"What do you know?" He asked huskily.

"I know nothing! All I was doing was trying to stop that guy from killing someone else! And what is this Project Z? If all these criminals are after it why haven't anything come up down at the station?" She asked that last part more to herself than the guy standing in front of her.

"You're a cop?" He questioned in surprise.

She shook her head, "No, I'm a detective, Detective Sakura Haruno. And you?" she asked.

He smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha, and Project Z is none of your concern, detective."

'Sasuke Uchiha!? He is the most wanted criminal around! No wonder he killed in cold blood. He is a ruthless murderer after all,' She glared at the man.

"Huh, but you have to know something about this Project Z. You know more than you're letting on," Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke looked taken back, "Ah, so you're good at reading people, okay, detective, how about I let you in on something. Project Z is so top secret that no one has an idea of what it is. And I am going to find out what it is," He finished talking and backed away from Sakura.

"Go home detective, like I said Project Z is none of your concern," He disappeared after that last statement.

Sakura ran home after that and immediately locked her doors just in case. She plopped down on her couch and held her hand up against her head. She just had to ask for something better than being a 'secretary'.

"I will get to the bottom of this though, with or without anyone's help."

That was Sakura's final words before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Soooo? How was it? The chapters will get longer I promise! Any suggestions/ideas? I'm always welcome to listen to what others have to say. But don't forget, this is my story so I will choose what happens. But like I said I am welcome to hear what y'all have to say. Anyways! Review please!**


End file.
